The Heirs of New Orleans
by Purple-Eyed King
Summary: The twins of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, Demarius and Bethany Mikaelson, are now physically teenagers. Things are about to heat up as they both go on their own journey. (AU) Pairings: Klayley, Demarius/Davina. Bethany will receive a love interest also, but hers will be kept secret for now.


**Notes: **This story takes place seventeen months after the birth of the twins of Klaus and Hayley, and they are now physically seventeen-years-old. I'm aware that they probably won't have twins in Canon, but in this fanfiction they will. There will be flashbacks back to the Originals' past, certain scenes in Season One of the Originals, and the past seventeen months of their life. But this story mainly takes place in the twins' Reaping went successfully for the purposes of this fanfiction, but let me just say that I _do not_ think the resurrection part is actually true, but in this fanfiction it will be. Due to the Originals still airing, obviously, this will most likely not follow Canon, but I will attempt to follow the Canon as much as possible, and keep the Canon characters in character.

**Logan Lerman as Demarius Mikaelson**

**Ashley Benson as Bethany (Pronounced Bet-a-nee) Mikaelson**

**Natasha Henstridge as Selena Siobhan**

**Thanks: **Special thanks go to my best and only friend, KatzenminzeLacedTequila, and my cousin, Claude Dornez, for proofreading this for me. I appreciate it, guys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners.

**1:**

**The Beginning of a New War**

Demarius Mikaelson was in his room in the mansion. The room had had to be constantly updated due to his rapid aging. Luckily, all he'd had to do was standby and supervise the process, thanks to having a paternal aunt that was into decorating apparently. His mother, Hayley Marshall, had been less fussy, but still pretty bad. His paternal uncle, Elijah Mikaelson, had explained that his mother was probably attempting to give him everything that she hadn't had. This explained the current fight that she and his father, Niklaus Mikaelson, were having of sending him and his younger twin sister, Bethany Mikaelson, to school now that their aging had finally stopped permanently. Thankfully, his father seemed to be winning that particular argument.

Regardless, Demarius had stopped aging at the physical age of seventeen, so his room currently looked like that of an actual teenager, despite him biologically only being seventeen _months _old. Apparently, for every month, he had aged both physically and mentally one year. There was no window in his room, but there was a set of glass double doors that led out onto a balcony that had two lounge chairs and a circular glass table. Floor-length, thin, dark burgundy curtains were over the doors that were currently closed. His room was painted white, like most of the mansion, the only exceptions being his door and doorjamb, which were the same color as his curtains, with golden knobs and locks on the door. He had a large double bed with a golden frame and headboard, four pillows with burgundy silk pillowcases, white silk sheets and a burgundy comforter. He had two bedside tables, a dresser, and an armoire as well – all a gold color. There was a chandelier/ceiling fan hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Hanging over his dresser was a large flat screen TV, with a DVD player, DVR, and even a couple game systems hooked up to it on the large dresser. His closet was a large walk-in that his Aunt Rebekah had insisted on him having. There was a large bathroom connected to his room as well. On his walls were framed paintings – some were his father's, the ones that his father had actually allowed him to have anyway, some were his own, and the others were paintings of several locations that he hoped to visit someday. He had a large bookcase, a couple chairs, a rectangular table and a chest to complete the room.

Demarius was currently going through his chest, taking out a couple items and placing them in a small bag. It was time that he took care of something. It had pissed him off since he'd been younger. Once he had everything that he wanted, he stood up from where he knelt by the chest and pocketed the small bag inside his jacket. He looked up when Bethany came into his room. He had sensed that it was her coming and not one of the others. She had aged the same as him, and was also now frozen at age seventeen.

He went over to her silently and closed the door after her quietly. "What took you so long?" he whispered in the lowest tone possible. "Did it work?" He wasn't allowed to leave the mansion. He had been forbidden to until the witches and Marcel was taken care of. But as it had been nearly a year and a half, and his father still wasn't King and had taken care of things, he was now tired of waiting. His family insisted that he had inherited his father's lack of patience. Though he knew that his father probably would have achieved all that by now if he hadn't put it on hold to protect him and Bethany, which he was grateful for. Not that his father had actually admitted that. According to him, the real reason for the delay was gaining Marcel's trust, and Marcel now trusted Klaus completely. Anyway, since he wasn't allowed to leave the house, the only way for him to sneak out was if he could get past his father. His mother didn't have super hearing, and Uncle Elijah and his aunt, Rebekah Mikaelson, would most likely leave it up to his father.

Bethany gave her brother a look. "Give me some credit," she said in the same low tone. The problem with having an immortal 1000-year-old Original Hybrid for a father… was that he _always _knew when you were lying. Plus his senses were so heightened, he could hear a pin drop from like miles away, which may or may not have been an over-exaggeration. So the solution had been simple: Lie to him and hope he catches it. So he had told Bethany to tell their father that any noise he heard in his room was just a spell that he was working on and not to jump to conclusions. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Demarius just gave her a look to tell her not to worry and she nodded. He kissed her cheek playfully and she chuckled. He went to his balcony doors and eased them open slowly, stepping out onto the balcony. He then vaulted over the railing and landed on the ground below silently. He turned back to look at the mansion for a moment before turning to leave… and came face-to-face with his father. He sighed, despite having expected this. "The popping up out of nowhere thing is only not annoying when _I_ do it to other people."

His father ignored that as he looked at him irately. "Maybe you should have thought up a better lie then. I told you, not to leave the mansion, Demarius." He paused as he seemed to think about something. "Where in the bloody hell were you even going?" Demarius started to speak, but his father cut him off by saying angrily, "And _do not _lie to me." If there was one thing his father hated it was being lied to.

Demarius paused. He couldn't tell his father the truth as that would get him in more trouble, and lying would have the same result. So he opted for changing the subject instead. "You let Bethany come and go from the mansion, and you never ask where she's going." Despite just saying that to distract his father, it was something that he actually had a problem with. He loved his sister, but the fact that she had always been more privileged than him had always bothered him.

His father gave him a look before sighing, seeming conflicted about something. "Your sister is in far less danger than you are and you know it." Demarius nodded with annoyance. "I am _trying_ to protect you."

Demarius nodded, somewhat unwillingly, knowing that his father didn't like admitting to such things. "I know that. And I'm grateful. But I can't just stay here anymore. I can take care of myself, Father." He moved to go past him but his father instantly hardened and zoomed him against a wall of the mansion. He didn't use enough force to actually hurt him, but it was definitely enough to get his attention.

His father glared at him. "You are going to go back inside before I drag you back in myself," he said irately before releasing him.

Demarius looked at him a moment before rolling his eyes and zooming back inside up to his room. He noted that Bethany was now gone before using his senses to listen. Once he was sure that his father was back inside the mansion and was more than likely going to confront his sister about helping him, he just teleported back outside. His father shouldn't check on if he was home for a while now. He usually gave him his space after he got into trouble.

He zoomed off then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Demarius paused outside of the Lafayette Cemetery, though not really because he wanted to. Luckily his mind tended to continually give him information on things he shouldn't really know, at least on trivial things like directions, or else he wouldn't have known how to get here. Or anywhere, for that matter. But even information his mind couldn't perceive on its own, he was able to glean from others' minds with his powers. Neither of those things had informed him of the barrier currently preventing him from entering the cemetery. He was, of course, aware of the fact that he had to be invited in to the homes of living residents, but he hadn't expected this. He placed a hand against the barrier, attempting to get in still, before hitting it in frustration when he was unable to get past it.

"It's sacred ground," a voice said from behind him. Demarius turned around quickly to see a beautiful girl that appeared around his physical age, with dark brown hair past her shoulders and a small frame. She possessed blue-green eyes and rosy cheeks with a light tan skin tone as well. She was wearing a pale white dress with a blue swirl pattern. "And if you can't enter, that makes you a vampire." Demarius frowned and looked around. What the hell was a young girl doing at a cemetery alone? "You one of Marcel's? Or Klaus's?"

Demarius shook his head in annoyance. "Neither. Thank you." It wasn't that he wasn't on his father's side; it was just that he wasn't here on his orders. In fact, his father would be pissed if he knew that he was anywhere near this place. He took out the bag that was in his jacket pocket and shook out an amulet that he'd made himself. It was made of bone, with runes inscribed around it, and blood inside it that was always kept fresh via magic. He had made it into a necklace with a leather cord. Being kept inside all the time, he had made a hobby out of creating his own spells and amulets. He put the bag back in his jacket.

The girl went over to him quickly when she saw the amulet. "What are you doing? I doubt a vampire would help witches and you don't seem like you're here for good intentions regardless." She frowned when he just ignored her and started chanting, using his amulet to enhance his power. "And vampires can't do magic."

Demarius stopped chanting and gave her an irritated look. "Are you a witch?" When she nodded, he grabbed her and started to drag her away from the cemetery. "Normally I'd kill you just for being what you are, but I have a specific purpose here, so if you leave now, I won't rip your head off." Her expression was starting to get to him. She'd been looking shocked from the instant he'd touched her. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The girl pulled away from him so abruptly that it surprised him enough that she was able to break free. The shocked expression was still in place. "It's you. You're the unnatural magical presence I sensed here." Demarius's demeanor darkened the instant she called him unnatural, but she didn't seem to notice that. "You're a… tribrid? How's that possible?"

Demarius just glared at her. "Maybe it has to do with my _unnatural_ genes," he said in a dangerously low tone. While being all-powerful and feared had its perks, he did sometimes hate being the only one of his kind. Even Bethany wasn't as different as him. His sister didn't have magic, and while she was a pure-blood Original Hybrid, she essentially just had the exact same abilities as their father, except for the fact that she didn't need doppelganger blood to make hybrids. His magic was the reason that the witches no longer cared about killing his sister, as they assumed that the prophecy had been about him. And unlike his sister and father, while he could make vampires and hybrids, he couldn't make tribrids like him. He noticed that the girl had followed him back to the entrance of the cemetery. "If you're still here when I bring down this barrier, you get the same treatment as the rest of your kind."

The girl went around him and into the cemetery. She only went slightly past the barrier before turning back to him. "If I invite you in, you could come in automatically, and wouldn't need to be invited in again…. So I invite you in."

Demarius just looked at her suspiciously as she waited expectantly. He walked inside the cemetery slowly, noticing that the barrier was indeed gone. The fact only made him more suspicious as he walked over to the girl with the same slow pace, only stopping when he was directly in front of her. "Why'd you do that?"

The girl was silent a long moment. "Because I used the wrong word before. I should have called you 'unique.' There's never been anyone like you, and that makes me want to know you." Demarius merely seemed amused by her words. "And I'm thinking that you can help me."

Demarius's amusement grew at her last words. His father had taught him that humans were nothing but food at the least, tools at the most. So he found this situation hilarious. "And why would I even consider helping you? I don't even know you, little witch."

"My name is Davina Claire," the girl told him. Demarius paused at the name. He'd heard his family and the witches mention it often. She smirked. "See? You know me. And you know how much I hate the witches. And something tells me we're a lot alike; because I've never seen or heard of you, and yet the whole of New Orleans is just buzzing about the Old One Niklaus Mikaelson having a daughter. Everyone knows her name, her face. Did you know that?" Demarius clenched his jaw. "While it's obvious you're Klaus's son and Bethany's brother, you're not even a footnote. Why is that?" Demarius narrowed his eyes and she sighed. "Marcel used to keep me locked up in an attic. I had almost no contact with _anyone_ except for Marcel. Do you know why? Because I was being hunted by the witches. They wanted to kill me. They _did_ kill me. Now you're here, and obviously you don't like them. They're trying to kill you for some reason, aren't they? And your father keeps you locked up because of that?"

Demarius was silent for a long moment. "My father just wants to protect me, especially after…." He trailed off, wondering why he was even telling her anything. Davina just gave him a look, waiting for him to continue. "You first. I heard why the witches wanted you dead and killed you. But apparently they weren't lying. You and your friends came back. So why do you still want them to pay?"

Davina was silent, looking away a moment before looking back at him. "Because they haven't stopped. After realizing the real power that they can have, they've been doing the Harvest and the Reaping repeatedly. It's only supposed to happen every three hundred years. I want it to stop." She paused. "So why do they want to kill you?"

"Because he's a demon that will kill us all if we don't kill _him_ first," a new voice said. Demarius looked past Davina to see Selena Siobhan, the new main Elder of the New Orleans coven. It had turned out sometime after Agnes's death that there _had_ been other Elders, just outside of New Orleans. In his opinion, they should have stayed gone. He glared irately at the sight of her and the other witches behind her, ignoring when they moved to surround him. "Demarius Mikaelson. It's been a while."

Demarius just continued glaring at her. "Yeah…." He briefly thought back to the last time he'd seen her. The thought made his sudden fury only heighten and veins appeared around his eyes as they became completely black with only hints of gold around what would have been the irises. "I was actually hoping that my father wouldn't have killed you. It would've robbed me of the pleasure of doing so _personally_."

Selena came toward him, but stopped a few feet from him. "I take it that you've come here to fulfill your evil destiny?"

Demarius rolled his eyes in annoyance. "'My evil destiny'? Do you even listen to yourself speak, or just let nonsense spew out of your mouth?" Davina actually chuckled at his words and Demarius looked at her. She just shrugged with amusement. He looked back at Selena. "I came here to warn you." He looked around at all the witches now surrounding him. "In fact, I came here to warn _all_ of you. At the moment, despite my _very _absolute hatred for all of you, I have decided that I can use you. I find myself desiring more and more power than I currently possess. So I would suggest that you all fall in line. Stand with me, because you should all know by now what happens when you stand _against_ a Mikaelson." He let that sink in before he continued. "Now my father has already taught me that sometimes a show of force is needed and that particularly stubborn people respond well only to acts of violence. So…. I'm going to demonstrate _exactly_ what is in store for all of you if you don't stop attempting to kill me, and refuse to do what I say when I say it." He turned slowly to look at a witch he recognized. "Sabine. You seem like a worthy candidate for demonstration, being as you were the one who started this." Sabine looked terrified suddenly, actually jumping when he zoomed over to her and grabbed her neck. He looked over at Selena. "Consider that 'prophecy' _fate_ if you don't go along with my demands, because I learned of this ability recently, when my sister kindly brought me a witch for a dinner."

The witches all looked at him in hatred and disgust at his words. He just ignored that as he activated his power and what appeared to be crimson electricity seemed to be forcibly and painfully ripped out of Sabine. She screamed in pain and agony as the electricity seemed to pour out of her with more and more frequency until it enveloped the both of them. Sabine soon went limp in his grasp and he dropped her now-dead body as the electric cloud that had formed absorbed into his own body. Red sparks came from his body before dissipating slowly.

Demarius looked around him, laughing at the witches' looks of horror. "That was her magic, by the way. And I now have it." The witches' looks of horror intensified. "And tearing it out of her was even more euphoric than feasting on your blood would have been. Not that that isn't also an option." He continued looking around at their looks of horror, hatred, disgust and fear. "Oh, come on now. Why so silent? Don't you have questions? Comments?" He smirked with amusement. "Eulogies?"

Selena's expression hardened as she walked forward a few paces. "Maybe yours," she said in response to the "eulogies" comment. Demarius just watched her with amusement. "Cause you're not the only one with new abilities, boy. We completed the Harvest and the Reaping, remember?"

"Multiple times," Davina put in furiously. Demarius didn't look at her when she spoke this time.

Selena waved a dismissive hand at her though. "We end this now," she said to Demarius. She looked over at Davina. "And you are about to see exactly why strengthening our magic is a good thing. It's because we don't just have our own magic then, but the magic given to us from all of our ancestors." She looked at the other witches. "Now!"

The witches all extended their hands out toward Demarius in unison, sending all of their magic at him at once. Instantly Demarius extended his own hands out to his sides and a powerful blast of magic was released from him. Davina quickly moved toward Demarius at the exact same moment as all of the magic collided with each other, creating a powerful shockwave.

All of the lights in New Orleans blacked out as all of the witches, Demarius and Davina collapsed, blacking out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus zoomed to the cemetery with the others following. He was carrying Hayley, as all of them were faster than her, and they couldn't afford to be slowed down. He would have handed her off to Elijah, but he was busy holding Sophie, who wasn't even as fast as Hayley as she was a human. Sophie had come to them immediately after she'd come upon the scene after going to the cemetery to check to see if the witches had had anything to do with the blackout, and Hayley had insisted on coming after hearing that Demarius was apparently unconscious in the cemetery. Klaus hadn't had time to argue with her, so he'd agreed to bring her. He put her down as soon as they got to the cemetery though and zoomed inside himself.

He stopped at the sight he came across. Demarius and the witches were all unconscious, or at least he _hoped_ that his son was _just_ unconscious, unlike Sabine, who was very obviously dead. He recognized Davina and Selena, but his focus was only on his son at present. Until he'd become a father, he had never really felt fear or concern, not like this, not even at the prospect of facing Mikael or Silas. And while he had sometimes felt concern for his siblings, not that he'd ever admit that, it was nothing compared to this. He only barely registered the others behind him, also taking in the scene.

Bethany zoomed forward automatically to where Demarius lay in the center of the circle of witches. She knelt by him and pulled him into her lap. "Demarius. Brother?" Hayley also ran over.

Rebekah went over to Klaus. "Nik. I can tell that you're worried. You should be with them." Klaus seemed only to harden at her words. Noticing this, Rebekah sighed. "Niklaus, he's your _son_."

Klaus glared over at her, not really caring what she thought. "I am aware of who he is," he said to her irately. "That is _precisely_ why I'm going to tear these witches apart." Rebekah rolled her eyes as he moved past her, headed toward the witches.

Sophie pushed herself out of Elijah's arms and ran in front of Klaus. "_Stop_!" He merely pushed her out of the way roughly. "_Klaus_! You all gave your word that if I told you where your son was, if he was alive, you wouldn't harm the witches!"

Klaus paused at her words. He had actually forgotten that after seeing the state that his son was in. If there was one thing that he never did, though he did tend to find loopholes the majority of the time, it was break his word, sometimes unfortunately like now. He softened imperceptibly as he looked back at his son. "Is he?" It was clear what he was asking.

Hayley looked over at Klaus. Unlike everyone else, she could tell that he was merely concerned. Honestly, one look at their son, and _she_ had been ready to condone the murders of _everyone_ in New Orleans. She stood up and went over to him. "He'll be alright."

"It may have just been overuse of magic," Sophie put in.

Hayley smiled as much as she was able, as she was also worried. "And he's our son. Pretty sure he can handle anything. He's a survivor like his parents."

Klaus nodded slowly as he looked at her. "He'll fight when backed into a corner."

Hayley smirked at that, remembering that conversation. "And from the looks of it, he kicked their asses." She smiled as Klaus actually chuckled. "We should get him home."

Klaus moved past her and over to where his son and daughter were. He bent down and picked Demarius up easily. Super strength tended to come in handy at times like these. Bethany stood up once her father had him. "He could have saved me one to beat up," she commented. "And this honor thing, is a real bitch." Klaus chuckled at that, and Hayley gave them both a look. Bethany gave her a look. "What? You don't have a problem with me eating people, but you have a problem with me cursing?"

Elijah rubbed his temple as they all left the cemetery, except for Sophie, who stayed behind. "I'm pretty sure that she _does _have a problem with you eating people, Bethany." Hell, he had a problem with it.

Bethany smiled. "Then my cursing is the least of your problems, isn't it?" Hayley and Elijah sighed, realizing what she had just done.

Klaus just zoomed back to the mansion, as him carrying Demarius would attract too much attention. Demarius stirred as soon as they got back to the mansion. "Father?"

Klaus took him inside after kicking the door open. "You are going to recover, and then I'm going to kick your ass for disobeying me. And you_ are_ _not_ going out again." He took Demarius to his room and laid him down on the bed.

Demarius sat up slightly and gave his father a serious look that actually rivaled and resembled his own. "Yes, I am," he said to his father. "I don't make empty threats. That would make me look pathetic. I warned the witches what would happen if they went against me. And now I'm going to make _each and every_ one of them suffer…."


End file.
